New student at the mansion
by Lucy Ryan
Summary: Kurt has problems with the new student, Logan tries to help.


New student at the mansion

Catching sight of Storm, Logan stopped.

« Hey 'Ro, have you seen Kurt around? »

She shook her head.

« I have not. »

Once again Logan resumed his search,.a few minutes later he caught the scent of brimstone. Following it led him to the kitchen where he found his friend sitting at the table looking glum.

« Where ya been? »

« Out. » Kurt replied smiling at his friend.

« Where? » Logan could see that Kurt was only keeping up apparences, something was definately troubling the furry, blue mutant.

« Nowhere in particular, don't we have a danger room session in a few minutes? »

« Yeah, we'd better go. »

Kurt got up and as Logan followed him he became more curious as to what his friend had been up to, Kurt did not usually act so secretively.

By the time they left the danger room, Logan had almost forgotten about the incident. During the session Kurt had been back to his usual cheerful self, and he was happily joking around with Logan.

« Did you see Scott's face when….. » Kurt trailed off suddenly as something caught his eye.

Logan followed his gaze, but saw nothing which might have caused Kurt's change of mood.

« I have to go shower. » Kurt announced and telported before Logan could do anything.

Logan shrugged wondering about his friends strange behavior.

« Hi Kitty. » he said absentmindedly as he passed the newest membre of the X men.

« Hi Logan. » The young girl gave him a shy smile.

It was several hours before Logan ran in to his friend again. He'd been heading towards the kitchen, hoping to grab a snack, when he noticed Kurt standing just outside the kitchen door. The door was half closed and Kurt seemed to be listening to something within the room.

Curious, Logan slowed his pace and approached more stealthily. A few paces behind Kurt, Logan listened to the voices coming from within the kitchen. It sounded like Kitty and Ororo were discussing Kitty's dance classes.

Logan couldn't understand why Kurt was listening in on their conversation.

« Whatcha doing Elf? » Logan suddenly whispered from behind him.

Shocked, Kurt jumped about 3 feet in the air.

« Logan! Was! » Kurt hadn't realised he was being watched.

Logan failed to keep the grin off his face at Kurt's reaction.

« Whatcha doing? » He repeated.

« Nothing. » Kurt looked away guiltily.

« Uh huh. » Logan obviously wasn't convinced.

« It doesn't matter. » Kurt started to walk away.

« Dammit Elf! » Logan went quickly after his friend. « Come on talk ta me, you've been acting funny for a while now. »

« I told you it doesn't matter. »

Logan sighed and decided to change the subject. « Fancy going out for a beer tonight? »

Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

« I still owe ya one from a few days ago. » Logan gave him a sly grin.

« Alright mein freund, you win. »

Logan gave him a triumphant grin.

« I'll met you down here in an hour, ok? »

Kurt nodded slowly, wondering why he'd agreed to go. It was obvious what his friend was up to.

Kurt stood waiting in the main hall. Already he regretted having so readily agreed to go out with Logan. Knowing what his friend had planned, Kurt knew he wouldn't hold out for long before he spilt the beans.

Kurt turned to head back to his room, ready to back out of the evenings plans, only to run in to Logan himself.

« Where you going Elf? » Logan put out a hand to stop him leaving.

Kurt sighed, he knew when he was beaten. He walked to the door with Logan following behind him. Not for the first time, Logan wondered what was up with his friend. Hopefully he'd soon find out.

Three hours later Logan and a very drunk Kurt sat in Harry's. The table in front of them was cluttered with beer bottles.

Logan looked at his friend and decided that it was now or never, he not so casually broached the subject.

« So what do you think of our new recuit? » he asked. Logan had his suspicions about what was bothering his friend. He didn't really think that it was a coincidence that whenever Kitty was around, Kurt began to act strangely.

« Was? » Kurt looked at him drunkenly, his eyes wide.

« Ya know, Kitty. »

Kurt's eyes narrowed almost obliterating their golden glow.

« What do you want me to say? I've barely seen her. » there was an underlying bitterness to Kurt's words.

Jackpot! Logan thought, he could smell it. Kitty was the problem, but why?

« How come? your usually the first one to reach out and befriend someone. »

Kurt knew it was too late to back out now.

« I tried, but for some reason she hates me already! » he burst out angrily.

« I doubt it. »

« She does! Whenever I'm in the room she walks straight back out! If I try to talk to her, she ignores me. I try to be nice to her but she runs away! »

Kurt's head dropped down on to his arms. « I don't know what to do. » he mumbled.

Logan lay a hand on his shoulder.

« Give her time, she'll come round. She probably hasn't had much experience with mutants before. »

« Especially ones that look like demons! » Kurt added bitterly.

Logan sighed, he couldn't really help Kurt, that was up to Kitty and Kurt himself, but at least he'd try to be there for him until that happened.

At the moment Logan knew he wouldn't listen to reason. Now that he knew what the problem was, he'd deal with it, tomorrow.

Kurt was almost asleep on the table.

« Come on Elf, its time to go. »

He put Kurts arm around his shoulders and supported him around the waist as they left.

The next morning Logan knocked on Kurt's door holding a tray in one hand. He knew that his friend was probably hung over and figured that breakfast in bed might cheer him up.

« Go 'way. » Kurt mumbled from inside the room.

Logan pushed the door open and entered the room.

« We've got a danger room session in half an hour remember? » he placed the tray on the bed next to Kurt. « Anyway I brought you breakfast. »

« I can't eat that! » Kurt groaned, the thought of food making him feel sick.

« Course ya can, it'll maker ya feel better. »

Kurt sat up, risking a glance at the tray. Dry toast and orange juice, could be worse. Gingerly Kurt began to nibble on a piece of toast, quickly finishing it off once he was sure it wouldn't come back up.

Logan picked up the tray and look it back down once he'd finished, leaving Kurt to get ready.

Kurt entered the danger room and joined Storm, Kitty and Wolverine. Colossus stayed in the control room ready to put them through their training session.

The aim of this particular session was to practise their teamwork.

At one end of the room sat Storm on a pillar, the remaining three team mates had to work together to rescue her whilst over coming any hazards that Colossus threw at them.

Logan stop and waited with Kurt and Kitty either side of him. He hoped there wouldn't be any problems.

They made their way past the first obstacles easily, Logan slashed his way through anything that got in his way, Kurt 'ported and kitty phased. Then things got more difficult.

Losing her concentration, Kitty became caught by an electronic tentacle. Seeing her plight, Logan cut her loose, she dropped to the floor, slightly winded and failed to see the rocket baring down on her. Thankfully Kurt realised what was going on and 'ported her to saftey.

Seeing who had hold of her arm, Kitty couldn't stop herself from reacting. She pulled away abruptly and went straight over the age of the raised platform.

Kurt watched in horror as she fell, he didn't have time to react. The platform wasn't very high, but Kitty lost conciousness as she hit her head on the ground hard.

Everyone froze and Colossus turned off the program.

Logan and Storm rushed to her side.

« We'd best get her to the infirmary » Storm said.

Logan picked her up easily. Turning round to leave the danger room he noticed that Kurt was nowhere in right. He gave a soft sigh before headling down the corridor.

Kurt would have to wait.

By the time they got to the infirmary? Kitty had already regained conciousness. Hank diagnosed her with a slight concussion and kept her in for observation.

Once Kitty was in safe hands, Logan set off to find his friend, he finally found Kurt perched on the roof.

Kurt sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his arms.

Logan approached quietly and sat beside him not saying a word, letting Kurt make the the first move.

Kurt lifted head and glanced at his friend, the fur on his face was slightly damp and Logan smelt the salty tang of sars.

« How is she? » Kurt asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

« Slight concussion 'cording to Hank. Nothing to worry about. »

Kurt nodded slowly. « Its my fault, » He said softly « I should have been more careful. »

« Don't be a fool Elf. You saved her ass in there, ya couldn't have done anything more. »

Kurt shook his head violently, « I knew she was terrified of me! If that had been a real mission, I could have cost her her life. »

« Kurt, its not your fault. She just needs time to get to know ya and see past yours looks! »

« What if she never does? » Kurt asked his eyes filling up again.

« Then thats her problem and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. » Logan squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

Kurt gave him a watery smile. « Thanks mein freunde. »

« Ya coming back down? »

« Nein, not yet. »

« Ok, I'll see ya later then. »

Leaving Kurt to his thoughts, Logan decided to go and talk with Kitty. Entering the infirmary, Loagn ran into Hank.

« Ok if I talk to Kitty? »

« If you wish. »

Logan nodded and walked in. He found kitty in bed reading a book.

« How ya feeling, Kid? »

Kitty looked up startled, having not heard him enter.

« I still have a bit of a headache but otherwise I'm fine. What brings you here? » she asked.

Logan got straight to the point. « We need to talk about kurt. »

« What about him? » Kitty asked nervously.

« Why does he bother ya so much? » he asked bluntly.

Kitty looked away her cheeks reddening.

« I…I'm not sure. He scares me I guess. »

Logan sighed. « You've got to get over this if you plan on being an x-man. » he told her softening his tone.

« I know, I'll try to give him a chance. »

« I'd appreciate that and so would Kurt, he's really upset about what happened. »

« I'm sorry. »

Logan shook his head. « It's not me ya should be telling. »

Kitty nodded her understanding. « Do you think you could ask him to come and see me? »

« Sure thing, I'll go find him now. »

A short while later there was a knock on the infirmary door.

« Come in. » she called.

The door opened slowly and Kurt entered uncertainly.

« Hallo Kitty, Logan said you wanted to see me. »

Kitty nodded as she look in Kurt's slightly bedraggled apparence. His posture was slouched, his eye's had lost their sparkle and the fur on his face seemed slightly damp. Had he been crying? Instantly Kitty felt ashamed at how she had treated him, had she really upset him that badly?

« Kurt, please sit down. » she gestured to the chair at her beside.

He sat down, « How are you feeling? » he asked.

« I'm fine, don't worry. » Kitty paused then looked him in the eyes. « Look Kurt, I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you. »

« Nein Leibchen, its understandable. »

« Kurt, please! You've been trying so hard to make me feel at ease but I let your appearence get in the way. »

« Really Kitty, its ok, it happens alot. » he interrupted.

« Kurt, I'm really sorry, do you think we can start again? Maybe even be friends? »

Kitty looked at him pleadingly.

« Of course we can be friends. » Kurt told her his eyes filling up with tears. Quickly he wiped them away.

Surprised at the tears, Kitty held out her arms, « Come here. »

After a moments hesitation he got up and returned the hug.

After pulling away they looked at each other awkwardly.

« I guess I'll see you later? » Kitty told him.

« Of course. I'd better go and let you rest. »

Kurt found Logan waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

« Well? » the canadian x-man asked.

Kurt smiled, « I think that everything will be alright. »

« Thats good ta hear. » Logan slid an arm around Kurt's shoulders, « Now how 'bout we go to Harry's? »

« Ja, why not? »


End file.
